


Caught of guard in Love

by TheresaPotter



Category: Dawson's Creek
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27556078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheresaPotter/pseuds/TheresaPotter
Summary: Joey and Pacey story set in season three
Relationships: Joey Potter/Pacey Witter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Description: My version of how Pacey came to fall for one miss Josephine Potter, set in season three. May or may not time jump to season five, not positive.

Disclaimer: While I don't own the Creek or its characters, this story is my own and original written by me.

Author's Note: Don't be rude, if you read please leave a review. It's very much appreciated.

Caught off guard in Love

Chapter #1

(Joey's pov)

" Are you here by yourself?", I hear a voice I've never heard before ask from behind me. Glancing over my shoulder, I come face to face with a guy that I have never met. Great, this would be my luck. Is that honestly the best line this idiot could think of? Like I'm just going to swoon over him because he just so happens to be good looking? Get real. Why, why did I even come to this stupid party? So what if Dawson is one of my oldest friends? He dumped me just a few short months ago to "find himself". Apparently that means fool around with some mysterious beach blonde bimbo named Eve and thus far not show up to his own birthday party. What am I even doing here? Oh, that's right I was roped into throwing this lame surprise party for Dawson. If this guy were smart, he would just walk away. I'm not in the mood to deal with him let alone anyone else.

" No, I'm actually waiting for someone.", I lie without so much as a second thought. With hopes he'll believe me and get the hell lost. Then again, he is a guy so I'm not about to hold my breath. Seriously, some guys need to learn to take a hint and back the hell off. What am I even still doing here? Dawson is no where to be found. It is a little before ten o'clock on a Friday night. Bess was kind enough to extend my curfew to midnight. To be honest, I'm thinking of just calling it a night. I came in hopes of seeing Dawson since we haven't exactly hung out much lately. Had I known that he wasn't even going to bother showing, I would have stayed home and offered to babysit Alexander so Bess could have a night out. Yes, my social life these days has indeed become oh so very sad. It has gotten to the point where I would much rather look after my nephew, or worse spend time with Pacey, then actually go out. Never exactly given much of a choice in the latter, Witter just sort of shows up and refuses to leave. He has even volunteered few times to help me babysit Alexander, guess we have put our differences aside. Much as I rag on him at times, Pacey is the one person in my life whose been there for me without ever needing to be asked.

" Care if I keep you company until they arrive?", the guy questions, not willing to give up right away. What the hell do you think? It is bad enough I lied about waiting for someone. Will you please for the love God take a hint and shove off? The mood I'm in, I will not hesitate to deck this guy if he doesn't walk away. At this point, I'm sort of over this lame surprise party. Dawson clearly is not going to show up anytime soon. What the hell am I even still doing here? My row boat is tied to the dock in Dawson's backyard. What is stopping me from climbing in and rowing myself home? Oh, that's right this random guy who insists on talking to me does. How the heck am I supposed leave with this jerk bothering me? I'll have to come up with a believable excuse to take off and quick it seems.

" I'm actually alright, but thanks.", I answer in about as polite a tone as I can manage. Last thing I want to do is cause a scene. While this guy may seem nice enough and harmless, I just don't want to deal with him. If I'm going to be completely honest, I haven't wanted to deal with anyone lately. My break up with Dawson, it wasn't exactly mutual. Sometimes, I wonder how I ever could have made such a damn fool of myself for him? There was a time when I all but offered myself to Dawson and he completely shot me down. He has no idea how hurt and humiliated I felt and still feel. I truly put myself out there for Dawson and he just tossed me aside like I meant nothing to him. His excuse? He needed time to find himself. Well, if spending his time trying to hook up with Eve is Dawson's idea of "finding himself"? Think than I'm better off without him then.

Walking up behind me, I hear Pacey question," Hey Potter, any idea when Leery is going to show up? ...Can I help you man?"

Thankful to see a familiar face, I grasp hold of Pacey's hand before leaning up to kiss him," Pacey? Hey! There you are sweetie, where have you been? I have only been looking all over for you."

" You have? ...Sorry, beautiful. I was in the bathroom, Jo. This guys not bothering you is he?", inquires Pacey with an arched eyebrow while placing a gentle kiss on my cheek. Thankfully he caught on quick just now and didn't blow my cover. If we actually succeed in getting this guy to leave me the hell alone? I am going to owe Witter my lively hood. He seriously has a knack for showing up exactly when I need him most. Sort of relieved he went along with my much needed deception, Pacey is smarter then I give him credit for. Thought for sure he would have gave me a baffled look and questioned how much I'd had to drink. Thankfully, this was not the case. Witter caught on and played along. While I know this is a mean thing to do, I just do not have the energy to tell this guy to piss off.

(Pacey's pov)

" No, no. We're alright man. No harm no foul?", exclaims the guy currently annoying Potter. Suppose that she is relieved I came along. Not going to lie, I was caught off guard when Joey's lips met mine. It might have only lasted less than a minute, but that kiss was amazing. For a second, I forgot where I was. There was this jolt of electricity when Jo's lips touched mine. ...Or well, there was for me at least. Potter had to have felt it too, right? Is it wrong that all I can think about is touching my lips to hers again? What the hell is wrong with me? This is Josephine Potter that I am talking about! The girl is off limits to me for Christ sake, Jo is Dawson's girl. Sure they might not be together right now, that doesn't mean that I could just make a move on her. Not that I ever would, why would I? Since the three of us were kids, little miss Josephine was always public enemy number one. Still, that kiss has me reeling.

" I'll see you around, come on sweetie. Lets get out of here.", coos Joey while grasping hold of my hand and placing a peck to my cheek. Playing along, I return the gesture before touching a gentle hand to Potter's waist. For his part, the poor schmuck who'd been hitting on Jo seems to have finally taken a hint. He just took off in the opposite direction, no real need to keep up the charade anymore. Still, Jo hasn't removed herself from my light embrace as of yet. Not sure if this means anything, somehow doubt it does though. Once Potter deems the coast clear, she'll more then likely hightail it out of here. There's not much of a point in sticking around, doesn't look like Dawson is gonna show up anytime soon. To be honest, I was just about to leave when Joey all but knocked my socks off with that breath taking kiss. I'm certain it meant absolutely nothing to her, why would it have? This would be my luck, Potter finally kisses me back in the least romantic way ever.

" Looks like you're in the clear Jo, he took off.", I announce in a gruff tone while keeping my voice low. As of yet Potter hasn't made an attempt to remove herself from my light hold on her. I'm not an idiot though, I know it won't last. Heck, I remember the first and only other time Joey and I shared a kiss. It was two years ago when we were freshmen, Potter and I got assigned to do a science project together. We were supposed observe the mating ritual of two snails. After two days of nothing happening, I came up with what, at the time, I considered a brilliant idea. I had introduced a third snail to the mix. When Jo and I went to check on them in the morning, I soon realized my mistake when our snails were dead. Now that I think about it, probably should have realized there was a reason that other snail was in a tank of it's own. How was I to know the one left by itself was a carnivorous snail? Before Potter had the chance to kill me, I suggested we take her row boat out to gather two more snails. The plan was successful if you leave out the fact I neglected to tie the row boat down. Needless to say it floated down stream and Joey nearly wanted to kill me, we waded back through swamp water to shore.

Letting out a relieved breath, Joey pulls me close for a hug," Thanks Witter, you're a life saver."

Unsure how to react when Joey places a harmless peek on my cheek, I shove her shoulder playfully," Yeah, sure. You'll say anything to kiss me."

" Get real, Pacey. Seriously though, I owe you one. He was only the fourth cretin tonight that's hit on me.", confides Joey with a gentle shove of her own. Well, obviously. Have you looked in the mirror lately? What guy wouldn't want to try his luck with you? This is precisely what I did after our adventure in the swamp. Once we made it to land, Jo and I had no choice but to change out of our soaked clothing. Unfortunately, all I had in the jeep was two blankets. Potter put up one hell of a protest until I pointed out she would catch pneumonia otherwise. She doesn't know but I caught a glimpse of Joey's bareback, it was then I saw her in a different light. The notion to kiss little miss Josephine Potter senseless grew, I was so confused and shocked at how amazing a time I'd had out with Jo. More then anything I wanted to know what it felt like to have her lips pressed against mine. After seeking permission from Dawson, I made my move. Potter was taken completely by shock. When I admitted how I'd felt confused, surprised and attracted to Jo she no sooner revealed said feelings were not mutual. This was not the reaction I had been hoping for, it killed me to hear Potter tell me this.

" Can you honestly blame the guy for trying? Look at you, Jo. You're beautiful.", I find myself proclaiming before ever having a chance to think twice. Way to sound like a complete moron, Witter. I'm not lying though, it's the truth. What guy in his right mind wouldn't vye for Potter's affection? Hell, before Andie came along I'd only spent my days tormenting Joey. Things between Andie and I were great actually, I was finally happy. Then after a summer apart, I found out she had slept with another guy while away for the summer in rehabilitation. This knowledge cut me to the core, I eventually ended things with Andie. How could I not? She had betrayed me.

" Bet that's what you tell all the girls, Witter.", taunts Potter with a roll of her eyes and playful shove to my shoulder. She would definitely be betting wrong then. Aside from Mcphee, Joey's the only other girl I've uttered those words to. If only Potter could see how much I meant them. This girl has no clue what she's done to me tonight. After I put myself out there the first time for Jo, only for her to reject me? Let's say it took a while to ignore and bury said feelings of attraction. While I know the only reason Potter's lips met mine tonight was to scare off whatever guy had been hitting on her, those locked away and forgotten emotions came flooding back. Worst part? There is absolutely nothing I can do about them.

" Only Andie, actually. …And you, Jo.", I add as an afterthought in a low voice. This causes Joey to glance up at me, reflected in her eyes is a look I've never seen before. Whatever it was, it's gone now and replaced with a grateful smile. Not once has Potter made an attempt to put distance between our close proximity. Should I kiss her? While I know this is something I desperately want to do, I'm not sure the notion is mutual on Joey's part. This girl truly has no idea what she's done to me. Currently? I have lost all train of thought, I'm nervous though putting up a calm front and my pulse has nearly tripled its beat. How is it possible for any one person, let alone Josephine Lynn Potter herself, to have such an affect on me?

" Goodnight Pacey.", whispers Joey with a shy smirk. Startled when she leans up to place a harmless peck on my cheek, I offer a goofy grin of my own. At the snap of a finger, I find myself falling for Potter all over again. It's not her fault, fairly certain had Jo known how bad I've got it for her? There's no way she would have kissed me let alone intentionally given me false hope. Sadly she is none the wiser and for the life of me I have no clue how to make her notice me the way I have her. Our night doesn't have to end here, does it? Last thing I want is for Joey to leave. Can't exactly blame her for wanting to, it's a little after nine thirty and Dawson still hasn't shown up for his own surprise birthday party. I'm probably not going to stick around either, maybe if I play my cards right Potter will let me walk her home. …


	2. Potter makes her exit, Witter follows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pacey offers to walk home, but she takes her rowboat

Description: My version of how Joey and Pacey got together Junior year. There may or may not be a time jump as the story progresses, I haven't written that far ahead yet.

Disclaimer: While I don't own the show or its character's, I do claim ownership to this storyline.

Author's Note: If you read, I'll write. No one reviews anymore and I have long since accepted this.

Caught off Guard in Love

Chapter#2

(Joey's pov)

" You're leaving Potter?", questions Pacey following me outside. Well, yeah. Why shouldn't I? It's almost ten o'clock and Dawson is nowhere to be found. My guess? He's more then likely off somewhere trying to get lucky with Eve. Seriously do not get what he sees in her. Since the girl arrived in town, she has been nothing but trouble. If this is what Dawson meant by wanting time to 'find himself', something tells me we're better off as friends. I'm so done waiting for him to see what's right in front of him. If he wants to run around with some bleach blonde Barbie, that's fine by me. This said, I'm done waiting around to see if the moron is going to show up for his own party.

" Your not? Pacey, it's almost ten o'clock and Dawson has yet to show up. I'm tired and need to be up early tomorrow to help with renovations if Bess and I are ever going to get the Potter's B&B up and running. Bodie promised if he had time, he would take me out driving too.", I confide with an exasperated breath. Pacey is more then welcome to stick around if he wants, I'm calling it a night though. The only thing I want to do is climb in my boat and row across the creek. Really kicking myself for telling Bess not to put a plate of dinner aside for me. Whatever, I'll just scour the fridge for leftovers. There is bound to be something in there for me to eat. Why does Pacey care that I am leaving anyway? Aren't I supposed to be public enemy number one? One thing I know for sure? I'm glad he came along when he did, that guy was getting on my last nerve. Since I've been here three different guys have hit on me. The first two took off when I didn't show them any interest, this one would not take a hint though.

" Let me walk you then, Jo. It is late after all.", insists Pacey before stepping in front of me. Why would I walk when my boats tied down on Dawson's dock? It was nice of him to ask, but it will be quicker to just row myself across the creek. Plus, I just really want to eat dinner and crawl under the covers. The contractor is expected to be over around nine o'clock in the morning rendering it near impossible for me to sleep in even if I'd wanted to. Witter doesn't live far from me, if he wanted he could just hop in my row boat and walk home from my house. I'm not about to suggest this though, if he annoyed me there's a significant chance I would push him overboard. Then again, I should cut Pacey some slack he did come to my rescue earlier. Come to think of it? I don't think the two of us have made a snide remark to one another all night. Guess we must have called an unofficial truce.

" While I appreciate the offer, Pace, think I'll just take my row boat.", I confide while nodding my head toward Dawson's dock. For a brief second there's a look of disappointment that flickers in Pacey's eyes. Why do I suddenly feel as though I kicked a puppy? Since when does it matter if Witter walks me home or not? Maybe he was hoping to walk me home because he'd wanted to talk about Andie? If that's the case, maybe I should ask Pace if he wants to row across with me. It is the least I could do, he did help me out of a jam before. Since the two of them parted ways, Pacey hasn't talked much about what happened. While it was never a secret that Andie cheated when she was away in rehab this past summer, I never really asked how he took the break up. Truth is, I didn't want to upset him. Then again, if anyone is going to know what Witter's going through it's me. Dawson may not have been unfaithful, but he did break my heart. He'll never know how humiliated I was the night I'd put myself out there and he flat out rejected me. Here I made myself completely vulnerable and he turned me down without so much as a second thought. That really hurt like hell, I know exactly what Pacey must me going through.

Walking me down toward the end of the dock, Pacey offers a sheepish nod of his head," Right, of course you did Jo. Guess I'll see you around then?"

Biting down on my bottom lip, I hesitantly call out after Pacey when he turns to walk off," Hey Witter? Where are you going?"

" Sounds like you have the right idea, Potter. I'm not about to stick around waiting for Dawson to make an appearance. Figured I would head out too. Are you alright, Jo?", contemplates Pacey after halting in his tracks. With a slight gesture of my head, I take hold of his hand gently. This must have caught Witter's attention as his eyes are currently staring back into mine. Offering my infamous crooked smile, I nod in the direction of my boat. Stepping aside, I wait for Pacey to climb into my rowboat before doing the same. Waiting for him to help untie my boat from Dawson's dock, I hand Witter his oar before grabbing my own. Together we push off from the pier, neither of us make an attempt to start rowing though. Instead, we drift slowly towards the middle of the creek. Sitting in silence for a few minutes both lost in thought, I'm once again to startled to attention upon hearing Pacey clear his throat.

" Thought you might not want to make such a long walk home by yourself, Pacey.", I admit once I notice the questioning stare reflected in Pacey's silent gaze. It's the truth too, sure he may have offered to walk me home. That's not say he would have wanted to make that long hike by himself. Studying Pacey carefully over the next few minutes, I find myself wondering if he's alright. Sure he might put up a pretty convincing strong front for the others, I'm not convinced though. Not when I know for a fact Pacey is taking his break up with Andie kind of hard. Truth is, I have been wanting to check up on Witter for a while to see if he's alright. Something tells me that he cared greatly for Andie, loved her even. For her to be so reckless with his heart the way she was? Pacey must be completely shattered. While I was initially hurt and upset when Dawson and I parted ways? It didn't take long for me to realize it was probably for the best. Witter might be hurting now, the pain will fade eventually. Until then? Suppose that it would not kill me to form a truce with Pacey. He has always been there to pick up the pieces for me whenever my world fell apart, it's my turn to do the same for him.

" Never thought I would live to see the day you were nice to me, Potter.", teases Pacey with a gentle shove to my shoulder. Happily returning the gesture, the two of us share a chuckle. This is definitely new territory for me, that much is for sure. Usually, the only thing Pace and I ever share is insults. This is how it has always been with the two of us, ever since we were kids. There was once a time when Pacey would spend his days chasing me around the playground at school or in the yard. If ever anyone else picked on me though? Pacey would never hesitate to put them in their place. Now that I think about it? Much as Witter may have tormented me over the years, he has always been there for me without needing to be asked. When my father went to jail the first time, Witter made it a point to come over my house and cheer me up. The day my mother passed away from cancer, he was the first one over. Not once did Pacey ask if I was alright because he had known I wasn't. What did he do instead? Pace showed up with lilies and hugged me tight until my tears subsided. Guess he figured lilies would cheer me up some since my mother's name was Lilian. Looking back now, I'm not sure I ever thanked him for that. The list goes on now that I think about it, Pacey was there for when my father got out of jail briefly. After the Ice House burnt to the ground, it was his idea for Bess and I to make renovations and an addition to the house. We are currently in the process of fixing everything up so we can finally fulfill my mother's dream of opening a bed and breakfast.

" Give me some credit Pacey, we've had our moments over the years. Besides, you're always there when my worlds falling apart at the seams. Figured it was time that I finally returned the favor.", I joke in return while dipping my fingers into the creek and flicking water at Pacey. This in turn earns a chuckle from Witter before he rolls his eyes. Guess this isn't so bad, we might not always get along but its a relief knowing Pacey cares for me. In all honesty, his annoying tendencies aside? Suppose that I care about him a great deal too. This said, Witter is clearly hurting though he might pretend otherwise. That means it is my turn to be there for him no questions asked. Given all the times he has done the exact same for me? Can't say I mind returning the kind gesture.

(Pacey's pov)

Setting my oar aside temporarily, it's not long before my gaze meets Joey's," What makes you think my world is falling apart at the seams Jo?"

Tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear, Joey only offers a coy smile," No particular reason Pace, I only wanted you to know I'm here is all."

" You think I'm upset about how things went south between Andie and I?", I eventually find myself pondering after a few minutes of silence. Not once has Potter made an attempt to row her boat in the direction of home. Instead we're sort of just floating our way in that general direction. Huh, I never would have imagined Jo cared. Actually, this isn't true one bit. While we don't always get along, Joey and I are always there for one another when needed. Guess this must be her way of reminding me that contrary to belief, she does care about me. If I am going to be completely honest, I have since come to terms with the way things ended between Andie and I. It might have hurt like hell knowing Mcphee could be so careless with my heart, but I have come to terms with everything. Truth is, I'm not even upset with Andie. While it took some time,I have since come to realize the two of us are better off apart.

" I never said that. But,it would be alright if you were Pacey given how deeply you cared for her.", remarks Joey in a quiet manner, there's a look of understanding in her eyes. Makes sense, if you think about it I suppose. Out of everyone, Potter could definitely relate. It wasn't long ago Dawson handed Jo her heart back in pieces. His excuse could not have been lamer if he tried either. Leery wasted no time telling Joey it was best they spent some time apart because he wanted a chance to, "find himself." Please, if that were true he would not be off God knows where hoping to get lucky with Eve. It might not be any of my business, but Potter deserves hell of a lot better. How Dawson could toss her aside without so much as a second thought is beyond me. Oh, but wait it gets even better. Who does he enlist to take care of little miss Josephine Lynn Potter while he's out exploring? None other than yours truly. At the time, I begrudgingly agreed. Now? I have come to find keeping Joey company isn't so bad. Sure most of the time we're bickering and arguing, not always though. Take tonight for instance, we seem to have come upon a silent agreement to put our differences aside.

" I'm not going to lie Jo, what Andie did, it hurt like hell. But I have since come to terms with the fact we're better off as friends.", I confide with a heavy sigh and shrug of my shoulders. Ignoring the sudden pang in my chest, my attention soon turns toward Joey. She's since placed her hand over mine and her mere touch is driving my senses wild. Neither of us have made an effort to row our way in the direction of Potter's house as of yet. This is nice, the two of us alone, sitting under the stars in the middle of the creek and holding hands. One might even says it's a little bit romantic too. This may be so, I'm far from an idiot though, I know leaning over to kiss Joey is not an option. Sure, she may have kissed me earlier but that was because she'd wanted some jerk who'd been bothering her to go away. Wish there was a way to show Potter that contrary to belief, not all guys are jerks.

" It's funny you said that Pacey, lately I've been thinking the same about Dawson and I.", confesses Joey much to my disbelief. Huh, that is the last thing I ever thought Potter would say. Guess Leery really did a number on Jo's heart, much like Andie has on mine. Dawson told me not long after their break up, Joey had offered herself to him but he rejected her. He has got to be an idiot, she wanted him to be her first time. Granted, yes it was for all the wrong reasons, Dawson is still a moron. Potter never once mentioned this to me, then again why would she? Not like it is any of my business to begin with. It's probably for the best, Joey deserves to have her first time be special and with someone who loves her as much as she loves them. Hate to say it, but that guy clearly wasn't Dawson. …


	3. Need an out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Description: My version of how Pacey came to fall for one miss Josephine Potter, set in season three. May or may not time jump to season five, not positive.

Description: My version of how Pacey came to fall for one miss Josephine Potter, set in season three. May or may not time jump to season five, not positive.

Disclaimer: While I don't own the Creek or its characters, this story is my own and original written by me.

Author's Note: Don't be rude, if you read please leave a review. It's very much appreciated.

Caught off guard in Love

Chapter #1

(Joey's pov)

" Are you here by yourself?", I hear a voice I've never heard before ask from behind me. Glancing over my shoulder, I come face to face with a guy that I have never met. Great, this would be my luck. Is that honestly the best line this idiot could think of? Like I'm just going to swoon over him because he just so happens to be good looking? Get real. Why, why did I even come to this stupid party? So what if Dawson is one of my oldest friends? He dumped me just a few short months ago to "find himself". Apparently that means fool around with some mysterious beach blonde bimbo named Eve and thus far not show up to his own birthday party. What am I even doing here? Oh, that's right I was roped into throwing this lame surprise party for Dawson. If this guy were smart, he would just walk away. I'm not in the mood to deal with him let alone anyone else.

" No, I'm actually waiting for someone.", I lie without so much as a second thought. With hopes he'll believe me and get the hell lost. Then again, he is a guy so I'm not about to hold my breath. Seriously, some guys need to learn to take a hint and back the hell off. What am I even still doing here? Dawson is no where to be found. It is a little before ten o'clock on a Friday night. Bess was kind enough to extend my curfew to midnight. To be honest, I'm thinking of just calling it a night. I came in hopes of seeing Dawson since we haven't exactly hung out much lately. Had I known that he wasn't even going to bother showing, I would have stayed home and offered to babysit Alexander so Bess could have a night out. Yes, my social life these days has indeed become oh so very sad. It has gotten to the point where I would much rather look after my nephew, or worse spend time with Pacey, then actually go out. Never exactly given much of a choice in the latter, Witter just sort of shows up and refuses to leave. He has even volunteered few times to help me babysit Alexander, guess we have put our differences aside. Much as I rag on him at times, Pacey is the one person in my life whose been there for me without ever needing to be asked.

" Care if I keep you company until they arrive?", the guy questions, not willing to give up right away. What the hell do you think? It is bad enough I lied about waiting for someone. Will you please for the love God take a hint and shove off? The mood I'm in, I will not hesitate to deck this guy if he doesn't walk away. At this point, I'm sort of over this lame surprise party. Dawson clearly is not going to show up anytime soon. What the hell am I even still doing here? My row boat is tied to the dock in Dawson's backyard. What is stopping me from climbing in and rowing myself home? Oh, that's right this random guy who insists on talking to me does. How the heck am I supposed leave with this jerk bothering me? I'll have to come up with a believable excuse to take off and quick it seems.

" I'm actually alright, but thanks.", I answer in about as polite a tone as I can manage. Last thing I want to do is cause a scene. While this guy may seem nice enough and harmless, I just don't want to deal with him. If I'm going to be completely honest, I haven't wanted to deal with anyone lately. My break up with Dawson, it wasn't exactly mutual. Sometimes, I wonder how I ever could have made such a damn fool of myself for him? There was a time when I all but offered myself to Dawson and he completely shot me down. He has no idea how hurt and humiliated I felt and still feel. I truly put myself out there for Dawson and he just tossed me aside like I meant nothing to him. His excuse? He needed time to find himself. Well, if spending his time trying to hook up with Eve is Dawson's idea of "finding himself"? Think than I'm better off without him then.

Walking up behind me, I hear Pacey question," Hey Potter, any idea when Leery is going to show up? ...Can I help you man?"

Thankful to see a familiar face, I grasp hold of Pacey's hand before leaning up to kiss him," Pacey? Hey! There you are sweetie, where have you been? I have only been looking all over for you."

" You have? ...Sorry, beautiful. I was in the bathroom, Jo. This guys not bothering you is he?", inquires Pacey with an arched eyebrow while placing a gentle kiss on my cheek. Thankfully he caught on quick just now and didn't blow my cover. If we actually succeed in getting this guy to leave me the hell alone? I am going to owe Witter my lively hood. He seriously has a knack for showing up exactly when I need him most. Sort of relieved he went along with my much needed deception, Pacey is smarter then I give him credit for. Thought for sure he would have gave me a baffled look and questioned how much I'd had to drink. Thankfully, this was not the case. Witter caught on and played along. While I know this is a mean thing to do, I just do not have the energy to tell this guy to piss off.

(Pacey's pov)

" No, no. We're alright man. No harm no foul?", exclaims the guy currently annoying Potter. Suppose that she is relieved I came along. Not going to lie, I was caught off guard when Joey's lips met mine. It might have only lasted less than a minute, but that kiss was amazing. For a second, I forgot where I was. There was this jolt of electricity when Jo's lips touched mine. ...Or well, there was for me at least. Potter had to have felt it too, right? Is it wrong that all I can think about is touching my lips to hers again? What the hell is wrong with me? This is Josephine Potter that I am talking about! The girl is off limits to me for Christ sake, Jo is Dawson's girl. Sure they might not be together right now, that doesn't mean that I could just make a move on her. Not that I ever would, why would I? Since the three of us were kids, little miss Josephine was always public enemy number one. Still, that kiss has me reeling.

" I'll see you around, come on sweetie. Lets get out of here.", coos Joey while grasping hold of my hand and placing a peck to my cheek. Playing along, I return the gesture before touching a gentle hand to Potter's waist. For his part, the poor schmuck who'd been hitting on Jo seems to have finally taken a hint. He just took off in the opposite direction, no real need to keep up the charade anymore. Still, Jo hasn't removed herself from my light embrace as of yet. Not sure if this means anything, somehow doubt it does though. Once Potter deems the coast clear, she'll more then likely hightail it out of here. There's not much of a point in sticking around, doesn't look like Dawson is gonna show up anytime soon. To be honest, I was just about to leave when Joey all but knocked my socks off with that breath taking kiss. I'm certain it meant absolutely nothing to her, why would it have? This would be my luck, Potter finally kisses me back in the least romantic way ever.

" Looks like you're in the clear Jo, he took off.", I announce in a gruff tone while keeping my voice low. As of yet Potter hasn't made an attempt to remove herself from my light hold on her. I'm not an idiot though, I know it won't last. Heck, I remember the first and only other time Joey and I shared a kiss. It was two years ago when we were freshmen, Potter and I got assigned to do a science project together. We were supposed observe the mating ritual of two snails. After two days of nothing happening, I came up with what, at the time, I considered a brilliant idea. I had introduced a third snail to the mix. When Jo and I went to check on them in the morning, I soon realized my mistake when our snails were dead. Now that I think about it, probably should have realized there was a reason that other snail was in a tank of it's own. How was I to know the one left by itself was a carnivorous snail? Before Potter had the chance to kill me, I suggested we take her row boat out to gather two more snails. The plan was successful if you leave out the fact I neglected to tie the row boat down. Needless to say it floated down stream and Joey nearly wanted to kill me, we waded back through swamp water to shore.

Letting out a relieved breath, Joey pulls me close for a hug," Thanks Witter, you're a life saver."

Unsure how to react when Joey places a harmless peek on my cheek, I shove her shoulder playfully," Yeah, sure. You'll say anything to kiss me."

" Get real, Pacey. Seriously though, I owe you one. He was only the fourth cretin tonight that's hit on me.", confides Joey with a gentle shove of her own. Well, obviously. Have you looked in the mirror lately? What guy wouldn't want to try his luck with you? This is precisely what I did after our adventure in the swamp. Once we made it to land, Jo and I had no choice but to change out of our soaked clothing. Unfortunately, all I had in the jeep was two blankets. Potter put up one hell of a protest until I pointed out she would catch pneumonia otherwise. She doesn't know but I caught a glimpse of Joey's bareback, it was then I saw her in a different light. The notion to kiss little miss Josephine Potter senseless grew, I was so confused and shocked at how amazing a time I'd had out with Jo. More then anything I wanted to know what it felt like to have her lips pressed against mine. After seeking permission from Dawson, I made my move. Potter was taken completely by shock. When I admitted how I'd felt confused, surprised and attracted to Jo she no sooner revealed said feelings were not mutual. This was not the reaction I had been hoping for, it killed me to hear Potter tell me this.

" Can you honestly blame the guy for trying? Look at you, Jo. You're beautiful.", I find myself proclaiming before ever having a chance to think twice. Way to sound like a complete moron, Witter. I'm not lying though, it's the truth. What guy in his right mind wouldn't vye for Potter's affection? Hell, before Andie came along I'd only spent my days tormenting Joey. Things between Andie and I were great actually, I was finally happy. Then after a summer apart, I found out she had slept with another guy while away for the summer in rehabilitation. This knowledge cut me to the core, I eventually ended things with Andie. How could I not? She had betrayed me.

" Bet that's what you tell all the girls, Witter.", taunts Potter with a roll of her eyes and playful shove to my shoulder. She would definitely be betting wrong then. Aside from Mcphee, Joey's the only other girl I've uttered those words to. If only Potter could see how much I meant them. This girl has no clue what she's done to me tonight. After I put myself out there the first time for Jo, only for her to reject me? Let's say it took a while to ignore and bury said feelings of attraction. While I know the only reason Potter's lips met mine tonight was to scare off whatever guy had been hitting on her, those locked away and forgotten emotions came flooding back. Worst part? There is absolutely nothing I can do about them.

" Only Andie, actually. …And you, Jo.", I add as an afterthought in a low voice. This causes Joey to glance up at me, reflected in her eyes is a look I've never seen before. Whatever it was, it's gone now and replaced with a grateful smile. Not once has Potter made an attempt to put distance between our close proximity. Should I kiss her? While I know this is something I desperately want to do, I'm not sure the notion is mutual on Joey's part. This girl truly has no idea what she's done to me. Currently? I have lost all train of thought, I'm nervous though putting up a calm front and my pulse has nearly tripled its beat. How is it possible for any one person, let alone Josephine Lynn Potter herself, to have such an affect on me?

" Goodnight Pacey.", whispers Joey with a shy smirk. Startled when she leans up to place a harmless peck on my cheek, I offer a goofy grin of my own. At the snap of a finger, I find myself falling for Potter all over again. It's not her fault, fairly certain had Jo known how bad I've got it for her? There's no way she would have kissed me let alone intentionally given me false hope. Sadly she is none the wiser and for the life of me I have no clue how to make her notice me the way I have her. Our night doesn't have to end here, does it? Last thing I want is for Joey to leave. Can't exactly blame her for wanting to, it's a little after nine thirty and Dawson still hasn't shown up for his own surprise birthday party. I'm probably not going to stick around either, maybe if I play my cards right Potter will let me walk her home. …


	4. Common grounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Description: My version of how Joey and Pacey got together Junior year. There may or may not be a time jump as the story progresses, I haven't written that far ahead yet.

Description: My version of how Joey and Pacey got together Junior year. There may or may not be a time jump as the story progresses, I haven't written that far ahead yet.

Disclaimer: While I don't own the show or its character's, I do claim ownership to this storyline.

Author's Note: If you read, I'll write. No one reviews anymore and I have long since accepted this.

Caught off Guard in Love

Chapter#2

(Joey's pov)

" You're leaving Potter?", questions Pacey following me outside. Well, yeah. Why shouldn't I? It's almost ten o'clock and Dawson is nowhere to be found. My guess? He's more then likely off somewhere trying to get lucky with Eve. Seriously do not get what he sees in her. Since the girl arrived in town, she has been nothing but trouble. If this is what Dawson meant by wanting time to 'find himself', something tells me we're better off as friends. I'm so done waiting for him to see what's right in front of him. If he wants to run around with some bleach blonde Barbie, that's fine by me. This said, I'm done waiting around to see if the moron is going to show up for his own party.

" Your not? Pacey, it's almost ten o'clock and Dawson has yet to show up. I'm tired and need to be up early tomorrow to help with renovations if Bess and I are ever going to get the Potter's B&B up and running. Bodie promised if he had time, he would take me out driving too.", I confide with an exasperated breath. Pacey is more then welcome to stick around if he wants, I'm calling it a night though. The only thing I want to do is climb in my boat and row across the creek. Really kicking myself for telling Bess not to put a plate of dinner aside for me. Whatever, I'll just scour the fridge for leftovers. There is bound to be something in there for me to eat. Why does Pacey care that I am leaving anyway? Aren't I supposed to be public enemy number one? One thing I know for sure? I'm glad he came along when he did, that guy was getting on my last nerve. Since I've been here three different guys have hit on me. The first two took off when I didn't show them any interest, this one would not take a hint though.

" Let me walk you then, Jo. It is late after all.", insists Pacey before stepping in front of me. Why would I walk when my boats tied down on Dawson's dock? It was nice of him to ask, but it will be quicker to just row myself across the creek. Plus, I just really want to eat dinner and crawl under the covers. The contractor is expected to be over around nine o'clock in the morning rendering it near impossible for me to sleep in even if I'd wanted to. Witter doesn't live far from me, if he wanted he could just hop in my row boat and walk home from my house. I'm not about to suggest this though, if he annoyed me there's a significant chance I would push him overboard. Then again, I should cut Pacey some slack he did come to my rescue earlier. Come to think of it? I don't think the two of us have made a snide remark to one another all night. Guess we must have called an unofficial truce.

" While I appreciate the offer, Pace, think I'll just take my row boat.", I confide while nodding my head toward Dawson's dock. For a brief second there's a look of disappointment that flickers in Pacey's eyes. Why do I suddenly feel as though I kicked a puppy? Since when does it matter if Witter walks me home or not? Maybe he was hoping to walk me home because he'd wanted to talk about Andie? If that's the case, maybe I should ask Pace if he wants to row across with me. It is the least I could do, he did help me out of a jam before. Since the two of them parted ways, Pacey hasn't talked much about what happened. While it was never a secret that Andie cheated when she was away in rehab this past summer, I never really asked how he took the break up. Truth is, I didn't want to upset him. Then again, if anyone is going to know what Witter's going through it's me. Dawson may not have been unfaithful, but he did break my heart. He'll never know how humiliated I was the night I'd put myself out there and he flat out rejected me. Here I made myself completely vulnerable and he turned me down without so much as a second thought. That really hurt like hell, I know exactly what Pacey must me going through.

Walking me down toward the end of the dock, Pacey offers a sheepish nod of his head," Right, of course you did Jo. Guess I'll see you around then?"

Biting down on my bottom lip, I hesitantly call out after Pacey when he turns to walk off," Hey Witter? Where are you going?"

" Sounds like you have the right idea, Potter. I'm not about to stick around waiting for Dawson to make an appearance. Figured I would head out too. Are you alright, Jo?", contemplates Pacey after halting in his tracks. With a slight gesture of my head, I take hold of his hand gently. This must have caught Witter's attention as his eyes are currently staring back into mine. Offering my infamous crooked smile, I nod in the direction of my boat. Stepping aside, I wait for Pacey to climb into my rowboat before doing the same. Waiting for him to help untie my boat from Dawson's dock, I hand Witter his oar before grabbing my own. Together we push off from the pier, neither of us make an attempt to start rowing though. Instead, we drift slowly towards the middle of the creek. Sitting in silence for a few minutes both lost in thought, I'm once again to startled to attention upon hearing Pacey clear his throat.

" Thought you might not want to make such a long walk home by yourself, Pacey.", I admit once I notice the questioning stare reflected in Pacey's silent gaze. It's the truth too, sure he may have offered to walk me home. That's not say he would have wanted to make that long hike by himself. Studying Pacey carefully over the next few minutes, I find myself wondering if he's alright. Sure he might put up a pretty convincing strong front for the others, I'm not convinced though. Not when I know for a fact Pacey is taking his break up with Andie kind of hard. Truth is, I have been wanting to check up on Witter for a while to see if he's alright. Something tells me that he cared greatly for Andie, loved her even. For her to be so reckless with his heart the way she was? Pacey must be completely shattered. While I was initially hurt and upset when Dawson and I parted ways? It didn't take long for me to realize it was probably for the best. Witter might be hurting now, the pain will fade eventually. Until then? Suppose that it would not kill me to form a truce with Pacey. He has always been there to pick up the pieces for me whenever my world fell apart, it's my turn to do the same for him.

" Never thought I would live to see the day you were nice to me, Potter.", teases Pacey with a gentle shove to my shoulder. Happily returning the gesture, the two of us share a chuckle. This is definitely new territory for me, that much is for sure. Usually, the only thing Pace and I ever share is insults. This is how it has always been with the two of us, ever since we were kids. There was once a time when Pacey would spend his days chasing me around the playground at school or in the yard. If ever anyone else picked on me though? Pacey would never hesitate to put them in their place. Now that I think about it? Much as Witter may have tormented me over the years, he has always been there for me without needing to be asked. When my father went to jail the first time, Witter made it a point to come over my house and cheer me up. The day my mother passed away from cancer, he was the first one over. Not once did Pacey ask if I was alright because he had known I wasn't. What did he do instead? Pace showed up with lilies and hugged me tight until my tears subsided. Guess he figured lilies would cheer me up some since my mother's name was Lilian. Looking back now, I'm not sure I ever thanked him for that. The list goes on now that I think about it, Pacey was there for when my father got out of jail briefly. After the Ice House burnt to the ground, it was his idea for Bess and I to make renovations and an addition to the house. We are currently in the process of fixing everything up so we can finally fulfill my mother's dream of opening a bed and breakfast.

" Give me some credit Pacey, we've had our moments over the years. Besides, you're always there when my worlds falling apart at the seams. Figured it was time that I finally returned the favor.", I joke in return while dipping my fingers into the creek and flicking water at Pacey. This in turn earns a chuckle from Witter before he rolls his eyes. Guess this isn't so bad, we might not always get along but its a relief knowing Pacey cares for me. In all honesty, his annoying tendencies aside? Suppose that I care about him a great deal too. This said, Witter is clearly hurting though he might pretend otherwise. That means it is my turn to be there for him no questions asked. Given all the times he has done the exact same for me? Can't say I mind returning the kind gesture.

(Pacey's pov)

Setting my oar aside temporarily, it's not long before my gaze meets Joey's," What makes you think my world is falling apart at the seams Jo?"

Tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear, Joey only offers a coy smile," No particular reason Pace, I only wanted you to know I'm here is all."

" You think I'm upset about how things went south between Andie and I?", I eventually find myself pondering after a few minutes of silence. Not once has Potter made an attempt to row her boat in the direction of home. Instead we're sort of just floating our way in that general direction. Huh, I never would have imagined Jo cared. Actually, this isn't true one bit. While we don't always get along, Joey and I are always there for one another when needed. Guess this must be her way of reminding me that contrary to belief, she does care about me. If I am going to be completely honest, I have since come to terms with the way things ended between Andie and I. It might have hurt like hell knowing Mcphee could be so careless with my heart, but I have come to terms with everything. Truth is, I'm not even upset with Andie. While it took some time,I have since come to realize the two of us are better off apart.

" I never said that. But,it would be alright if you were Pacey given how deeply you cared for her.", remarks Joey in a quiet manner, there's a look of understanding in her eyes. Makes sense, if you think about it I suppose. Out of everyone, Potter could definitely relate. It wasn't long ago Dawson handed Jo her heart back in pieces. His excuse could not have been lamer if he tried either. Leery wasted no time telling Joey it was best they spent some time apart because he wanted a chance to, "find himself." Please, if that were true he would not be off God knows where hoping to get lucky with Eve. It might not be any of my business, but Potter deserves hell of a lot better. How Dawson could toss her aside without so much as a second thought is beyond me. Oh, but wait it gets even better. Who does he enlist to take care of little miss Josephine Lynn Potter while he's out exploring? None other than yours truly. At the time, I begrudgingly agreed. Now? I have come to find keeping Joey company isn't so bad. Sure most of the time we're bickering and arguing, not always though. Take tonight for instance, we seem to have come upon a silent agreement to put our differences aside.

" I'm not going to lie Jo, what Andie did, it hurt like hell. But I have since come to terms with the fact we're better off as friends.", I confide with a heavy sigh and shrug of my shoulders. Ignoring the sudden pang in my chest, my attention soon turns toward Joey. She's since placed her hand over mine and her mere touch is driving my senses wild. Neither of us have made an effort to row our way in the direction of Potter's house as of yet. This is nice, the two of us alone, sitting under the stars in the middle of the creek and holding hands. One might even says it's a little bit romantic too. This may be so, I'm far from an idiot though, I know leaning over to kiss Joey is not an option. Sure, she may have kissed me earlier but that was because she'd wanted some jerk who'd been bothering her to go away. Wish there was a way to show Potter that contrary to belief, not all guys are jerks.

" It's funny you said that Pacey, lately I've been thinking the same about Dawson and I.", confesses Joey much to my disbelief. Huh, that is the last thing I ever thought Potter would say. Guess Leery really did a number on Jo's heart, much like Andie has on mine. Dawson told me not long after their break up, Joey had offered herself to him but he rejected her. He has got to be an idiot, she wanted him to be her first time. Granted, yes it was for all the wrong reasons, Dawson is still a moron. Potter never once mentioned this to me, then again why would she? Not like it is any of my business to begin with. It's probably for the best, Joey deserves to have her first time be special and with someone who loves her as much as she loves them. Hate to say it, but that guy clearly wasn't Dawson. …

Description: My version of how Joey and Pacey got together Junior year. There may or may not be a time jump as the story progresses, I haven't written that far ahead yet.

Disclaimer: While I don't own the show or its character's, I do claim ownership to this storyline.

Author's Note: If you read, I'll write. No one reviews anymore and I have long since accepted this.

Caught off Guard in Love

Chapter #3

(Pacey's pov cont'd)

" You have? Really? Does that mean you don't plan on getting back together with him at all?", I question as an afterthought. Not sure why I bothered to ask, this is none of my concern. Guess I'm mostly curious is all. Truth be told, I wouldn't blame Jo if her answer was no. After she literally put herself out there and he rejected her? Why should Dawson get a second chance when he is the one who screwed up? The guy broke up with Joey, it wasn't the other way around. Swear that I will never understand Leery's thought process. He hit the lottery with Potter only to toss her aside. Not going to lie, I sort of detest Dawson a little bit. There he had Joey, a girl who would have done just about anything for him, and what does he do? He lets her go. Meanwhile, I'd have probably done just about the same for Andie and what do I get in return? You guessed it, I got cheated on. Seems like neither of us can catch a break these days.

" Truthfully, Pace? I'm not sure, I mean why I should give him another chance? We might be friends still, but he really...", stops Joey as she chokes up slightly unable to finish her own sentence. It's now that I notice unshed tears in Potter's eyes. There's no need for Jo to finish her sentence, I already what her next words would have been. I'm trying not to but Joey is making it incredibly difficult for me not to despise Dawson anymore than I already do. Think he gives a damn how much he's hurt Potter? No. He is so caught up with Eve and attempting to find himself, I'll bet he hasn't even noticed. Not wanting any tears to well up in Joey's eyes, I give her hand that's still in mine a soft squeeze. Offering Jo the sleeve to my shirt, she swipes away a few stray tears. Maybe asking that question wasn't the smartest idea considering it's upset Potter. Not going to lie, kind of not liking Dawson too much right about now. How can he not see that his careless actions have consequences, ones I'm left to deal with. Not that I mind all that much, but still. If you care about someone as much as he claims to about Jo, how could you hurt them?

" Hurt you? I know he did, I'm sorry Joey. I shouldn't have brought it up, come here.", I answer in a quiet voice while swiping away the remainder of Joey's tears. Startled when Potter hugs me tight, I do the only thing I can think of and hold her close. Not wanting Jo to be upset, I whisper," I'm sorry Potter, please don't cry. Please?", I all but plead at this point. What the hell was I thinking? Nice one, Witter! Last thing I meant to do was upset Joey and that is exactly what I did. Congratulations Pacey J. Witter, you Sir are an idiot. Why, why would I ask such a stupid question? What the hell was I thinking? Seriously have got to learn when to shut the hell up. Relieved once the last of Jo's tears finally subside, I risk a peek down at her. As of yet, Potter hasn't made any attempts to remove herself from my arms. Huh, so this is what it would feel like to hold her. Not going to lie I'm not liking Dawson too much right about now. How could I? He is the reason Joey's hurting currently.

" Hey Pace? Think we could stay like this a few minutes before rowing back to my house?", I hear Joey question in a soft voice. By now, her face is nuzzled into the crook of my neck. Smiling at the thought, I rub Potter's back slowly as she hugs my chest. I'm alright with that, why would I complain about finally getting the chance to have Jo in my arms. She fits against me perfectly, almost like my arms were meant to hold only her. Wish that I knew what Joey was thinking right about now. I'm so confused, it's not even funny. Potter is driving me up the walls in the best way possible and has absolutely no idea. Not that I can exactly blame her for this. How is she supposed to know I've only been holding a torch for her since our first kiss freshman year. Hell, it might have been longer if I were to be honest with myself.

Placing several harmless kisses on Joey's cheek and forehead, I give her a light squeeze," We could sit like this for as long as you want, Potter."

Settling into my arms, Joey glances up at me," I'm glad you're here tonight Witter, kind of need you right now."

(Joey's pov)

" Never thought I would ever hear you say those words in my life.", teases Pacey with a playful poke to my side. Chuckling along side him, I nudge Witter lightly. It is the truth, I meant every last word I just said. Pace always knows what to say to cheer me up or make me laugh. Heck, he is actually the only one besides Bess and Bodie who knows when it's better to say nothing at all. This is actually one of the things I love most about Pacey. Whoa, that was weird. Where did that come from? While I know that I didn't mean it in that way, I do love Witter as a friend. Hell of a lot more so then I do Dawson these days. That moron is the reason I just sobbed into Witter's shoulder the last few minutes. Pacey didn't seem to mind all that much thankfully. God, I feel like such an idiot. Why the hell would I waste tears over Dawson after the pain he's caused me?

" To be fair, never imagined I would ever utter them." I joke in return as the both of us burst into laughter. I'd never admit this to Witter, but I have come to enjoy his company lately. Occasional arguments aside, I've sort of come to enjoy our banter. Don't get me wrong, Pacey still agitates me to no end at times. Then again, I'm sure he probably says the same about me. Since Dawson and Andie tore out both of our hearts, Pace and I have gradually began spending more time together. Not even sure when or how this happened, I'm not about to complain though. Witter's not half bad to be around when he's not tormenting me on a daily basis. Bess often taunts that it is only a matter of time before Pacey and I start dating. Her reason? You always tease the ones you love. Thank God, she's never joked about it in front of Witter. Wouldn't want to give him the wrong impression. I'll admit that I have come to notice Pacey's grown to become rather handsome. This of course does not take away from the fact that I often find myself wanting to wring his neck.

" Look, Jo. If Dawson couldn't see what was right in front of him? That is his lose, not yours.", points out Pacey after a minute or so of silence. Bringing my eyes to meet his once more, I can tell Pace meant every word of what he just said. Much as I hate to admit this, he is right. Why am I letting the fact Dawson tossed me aside to, "find himself", get the best of me? He is the one who threw away what could have been a good thing, not me. See? This is why I need Witter. Without fail he always knows exactly what to say when I'm in need of a laugh or smile. These days I find myself wanting to spend time with Pacey instead of avoiding him.He never fails to cheer me up. Part of me wonders if he might feel the same way considering there has been a few times he's shown up unannounced lately. I don't mind so much, Pacey knows to stay on my good side if he doesn't want me kicking him out. For the most part, he'll come by to see if Bess and I need help with the renovations we're doing to get the bed and breakfast up and running.

" Yeah, I know Pacey. For what it's worth, I've thought the same thing about Andie. If she couldn't see how good you were to her? That's not your fault Pace.", I acknowledge with a shy smirk while touching a hand to his arm. It is the truth too, Pacey was so good to Andie. All he ever wanted to do was take care of her. Now that I think about it, I wonder if the reason Witter and I have gradually started spending more time together is simply our way of seeking comfort in one another. The more that I recollect about things, this actually makes sense. Who knows maybe ourfriendship has finally reached a turning point. Nothing strengthens a bond better then mutual heart break evidently. Suppose that it was bound to happen sooner or later. That's not to say the two of us won't have our usual quarrels and bickering matches. I'd be a liar were I to say that I didn't enjoy the occasional sparring match with Witter.

Resting his chin on my shoulder, in gruff voice Pacey whispers in my ear," This mean we're going to finally call a truce Potter?"

Ignoring the jolt of electricity that runs through me, I instead roll my eyes with a devilish chuckle," Not on your life, Witter."

" Funnily enough, I was hoping you would say that Potter. Come on, lets get you home Jo.", suggests Pacey before picking up his oar. Reluctantly removing myself from Pace's gentle embrace, I do the same and we row in the direction of my house. It doesn't take long before we find ourselves in front of my dock. Tying my boat down, Pacey climbs onto the pier before helping me do the same. Grasping hold of my hand, he walks me across the front lawn and up the steps of the porch. More then a few minutes of silence pass, suppose neither of us are willing to call it a night quite yet. Instead we decide to sit on the front porch swing for a bit. Not really sure what is up with the two of us tonight. Currently, I find myself not wanting Pacey to head home just yet. I'm not even all too certain as to why. Judging by the fact he has yet to say goodnight? Part of me wonders if Pace feels the same way. I'm not about to over think what that might mean, not much of a point.

" Hey Witter? All kidding aside, I really am glad you came along when you did tonight. Sorry, that I had to kiss you. It was the only thing I could think to do that would get my point across to that guy. I know it was probably more then a little awkward, thanks for going along with things though.", I disclose in a soft tone while bringing my eyes to rest upon Pacey's. What I notice in them is a look I have never seen before. It vanishes just as swiftly,in a matter of seconds and is replaced with an understanding smile. This is a relief, for a second I thought there would be some sort of uneasy tension between the two of us. Appears that I was concerned over nothing. Not sure why I was worried about there being any weirdness between Witter and myself. After all it's not as though either of us are into one another as anything more then friends. Sort of a relief neither of us will be going out of our way to avoid the other these next few days. Much as I would love nothing more then to sit out here all night talking and trading the occasional insult with Pace, think I'm ready for bed. Maybe once I'm done helping Bess out and going out to practice driving with Bodie, I'll give Witter a call and invite him over for dinner. Doubt that Bessie will mind, she is always going on and on how he is great with Alexander. She's not wrong, the little monster really has taken a liking to Pacey.

" Never am I opposed to being kissed unexpectedly by a girl. Especially not one beautiful as you, Jo.", clarifies Pacey with a goofy grin plastered across his face. Doing my best not to blush, my eyes wander to his hand that has since clasped over mine. He said it again, Pace called me beautiful. The first time he told me this? I'd figured it was his lame attempt to hit on me or at the very least get me to smile. But now? Part of me wonders if Pacey could have meant it as something more? Then again, it is possible that I'm reading too much into things. I'm sure Witter is only trying to make the best of an uncomfortable situation. Whatever the case, I'm not about to over analyze anything. Pacey was there when I needed someone, this is more than I could say for Dawson lately. These days it seems as though he is too preoccupied to care let alone make time for me. Witter on the other hand? There are times I can't get rid of him, tonight is not one of those nights thankfully.

" Guess, I should probably say goodnight Pacey. It's getting a bit late and I'm exhausted.",I confide with a tired smile. Decided it was best not to get all bent out of shape, Pace was only giving me a compliment. Not knowing how to respond, I instead chose to change the subject. A gaze of disappointment flashes in Witter's eyes then disappears just as quickly. It does not go unnoticed by me and I quietly question whether or not I'd said something wrong. Not wanting Pacey to leave upset, I touch a hand to his face and lean up to peck his cheek. Realizing what I'd just done, I quickly avert my eyes toward the ground. Startled when he returns the gesture and pulls me in for a brief hug, we say goodnight once more. Without so much as another word Pacey makes his way back down my porch steps and down the long dirt path driveway. Waiting for him to turn the corner onto his street, I eventually make my way inside where I'm greeted by none other then Bessie. On her way upstairs to bed herself, she pauses upon hearing the front door open. …

(continued in next chapter, first part will be Bessie's pov)

Description: My version of how Joey and Pacey got together Junior year. There may or may not be a time jump as the story progresses, I haven't written that far ahead yet.

Disclaimer: While I don't own the show or its character's, I do claim ownership to this storyline.

Author's Note: If you read, I'll write. No one reviews anymore and I have long since accepted this.

Caught off Guard in Love

Chapter #4

(Bessie's pov)

" Hey Jo, you're home a little early. It's only shortly after eleven thirty, wasn't expecting to hear you come in for at least another hour. Was that Pacey outside with you?", I question upon hearing Joey waltz through the front door finally. She'd only been out the last ten minutes or so talking with Witter. How do I know this? Well, I wasn't spying that's for sure. It just so happens I had been on my way upstairs after finishing up the dishes when I'd overheard voices on the front porch. Curious, I peeked outside and saw none other then Joey and one Pacey J. Witter. They sure were in close proximity of one another and I could of sworn they'd been holding hands. Wonder if there's something going on between the two of them I should know about.

" Yeah he hitched a row across the creek with me instead of walking home from Dawson's party. Not that he ever bothered to show up to.", answers Joey while slipping out of her coat and tossing it aside. Wait, what? Dawson never showed for his own party? Why the hell would he miss his own party? That's not the important part though I'll ask about it so as not to seem prying. Considering I just saw Joey kiss Pacey's cheek? Think it's safe to say my little sister has some explaining to do. For a girl who proclaims that Pacey Witter is public enemy number one, she sure has gotten close to him these last few weeks. The more I think about it, since Pace broke up with Andie, he has been coming around a lot more often. I'm not about to complain about this, aside from being quite the handy man, little Alexander adores Pacey.

" Dawson ditched his own party? That's odd. Speaking of which, you and Pacey have certainly been spending a lot more time together these last few weeks. What's that about?", I ask with an arched eyebrow not even bothering with subtly. This catches Joey's attention and she glances up at me. Not sure how to respond she only offers a shrug of her shoulders. That's it? That's all I get? No, no. I don't think so little sister. You're going to have to do a whole lot better than that. While they might not be seeing one another, there is definitely something going on between the two of them. Could my theory about them being into one another actually hold some truth behind it? I was only half joking when I'd taunt Joey, could I have been onto something though?

" I'm not sure to be honest. You know how Pacey is though Bess, he just sort of shows up unannounced.", points out Joey with a roll of her eyes as the two of us share a chuckle. She's not lying, Witter does drop by out of the blue most of the time. Thing is, he has been doing it a lot more as of recently. For the life of me, I've got absolutely no idea why either. Well, fine. That's not completely true, like I said I've got a hunch as to why. If I mention it to Joey though, she will only completely deny it. Those two have been bickering and arguing since preschool. Heck, I remember laughing with my mother when Pacey would chase Joey around our front yard. Those two were relentless with calling each other names and sparring back and forth. To this day they still have their usual playful banter they go back and forth with. Pacey always knows exactly what to say in order to get Josephine all riled up and it's hilarious.

Following Joey into the kitchen, I pour us both a glass of cranberry juice," Is that the only reason Jo?"

Grateful when she opens the fridge and sees the dinner plate I put aside for her, Joey wastes no time heating it up," Yeah, far as I know. What other reason would there be Bess?"

" You mean aside from the possibility that Pacey might like you?", I throw out there as if it weren't already obvious. This must have shocked Joey as she nearly chokes on a sip of cranberry juice. Clearly the notion has never once crossed her mind. If that's the case then why would the both of them give the other a kiss on the cheek goodnight, let alone have been holding hands? There has to be something that I am missing here. Could I have been wrong? Perhaps the two of them finally decided to put aside their differences? Or is it likely that I was correct in my assumptions about Pacey being into Joey at least? Judging by the confused and mortified expression on Josephine's face, I'm going to say its probably the latter. Aw, now I almost feel bad for Witter. If I'm right? The poor guy's more then likely head over heels for Joey and she is none the wiser.

" Bessie, please. I haven't even ate yet. Why would you ever think a crazy thing like that? Would you like to know why Pace caught a row across the creek with me tonight? I'll tell you. While waiting for Dawson to show up, a total of four or five guys hit on me tonight. The first four gave up when I made it clear I wasn't interested. But the last one? This guy could not take a hint Bessie. Thankfully, Pacey showed up in the nick of time. Wanting more then anything for the idiot to leave me alone, I pretended Witter was my boyfriend and kissed him. Confused at first, Pace caught on quick and went along until the guy finally left me alone. Pacey was only looking out for me tonight Bess, nothing else. What would make you think he likes me anyway?", ponders Joey after explaining tonight's events to me. Wow, five guys hit on Joey tonight? Guess this doesn't really surprise me all that much. Joey is a beautiful girl, she probably has guys vying for her attention all the time. She actually kissed Pacey and pretended he was her boyfriend to get rid of one of them? Smart move on her part, not going to lie. This still doesn't not explain the hand holding and goodnight pecks on the cheek I caught the both of them give one another. Maybe I am simply reading into things too much. Why then have they been hanging out more often then? It's probably best that I don't push the subject too much. Wouldn't want to scare Jo and have her start avoiding poor Pacey.

" So then there's nothing going on between the two of you that I should know about as your sister?", I ask while putting on my best concerned older sister face. Finishing the last of her dinner, Joey gives a mere shake of her head. Something tells me that she is telling the truth too. If Jo were into Pacey, she would have told me by now. After all it wasn't but two years ago I had to listen to her go on and on about how much she hated Jen for the sole reason she was with Dawson and not her. Thank God those days are over with and Joey and Jen are finally friends. Were Jo to be honest? It was never Jen that she despised, it was the fact that Dawson basically forgot she existed the day Lindley showed up. Looking back I could see why she would considering Joey was into Dawson but he was too oblivious to notice her at the time.

" Not unless you know something that I don't Bess. Honestly, I think part of the reason Pacey and I have been hanging out more as of lately is because we both had our hearts shattered. What with Andie cheating on Pace and Dawson tossing me aside in order to find himself, guess we have both been seeking comfort in the others company.", confesses Joey with an exhausted shake of her head. Suppose when she puts it that way, it sort of makes sense. Dawson and Andie must have really crushed the both of their hearts. Seems like maybe I was wrong after all about those two. If Jo says her and Pacey are only friends, I have no reason not to believe her. Still there is always the probability those two do like one another but neither has figured it out as of yet. Either way, I am not about to push the subject anymore. All that would do is irritate Joey and that is the last thing I want. It is nice to see the two of them finally getting along for once. Plus, like I mentioned earlier, Witter is great with Alexander so I really don't mind him always hanging out here all that much.

(Joey's pov)

Nodding her head in understanding, Bess dries the few dishes we both made after I wash them," I could understand your reasoning. I'd had no idea how hard either of you had actually taken your breakups."

Letting out a tired breath, I tuck a strand of hair behind my ear," Bessie, I can assure you there is nothing going on between Pacey and I. If anything we've only come to a mutual understanding. I'm still repulsed by Witter and I'm fairly certain the feeling is mutual on his part."

"Alright, fine. I believe you, Jo. Suppose I was only hoping there was something more because the two of you would be so good for one another.", admits Bessie with a smile and slight shake of her head. Why would she ever think a crazy thing like that? Witter and I are complete opposites who constantly throw jabs and insults at one another. There is definitely nothing romantic going on between the two of us. For her to even suggest there could be is ridiculous. I almost can't wait to tell Pacey about this the next time that I see him. He is bound to get a good laugh from it. There is absolutely no chemistry between Pace and myself. Sure, there was tonight but that was purely to rid myself of some moron that couldn't take a hint. Plus, if there were something between Witter and I? Doesn't Bess think that I would have told her by now?

" What makes you say that Bessie?", I ponder once curiosity gets the best of me. For some reason Bess thinks Pacey and I would be good for one another. Not sure why she would think that. On a normal day, the two of us can hardly stand one another. Just because we're slowly starting to get along and spend more time together does not mean I have the hots for Pacey J. Witter. The mere thought has me nauseous. While I am sure some girls probably like Pace, I am not one of them. This isn't to say I don't think Pacey is attractive. I'm just not personally attracted to him. Besides, it would be way too awkward if the two of us dated. Witter is only Dawson's best friend, does Bessie honestly think I would ever want to wedge myself between those two?

" Honestly? The way Pacey has grown to care about you over the years. He has become quite protective of you Joey, I think it's the sweetest thing too. It's almost as though Pace would do just about anything to keep you from getting hurt. I don't know, maybe it is only wishful thinking on my part Jo.", acknowledges Bessie before following me upstairs. Guess that I could see where she is coming from. Pacey is usually the first to comfort me whenever I'm upset. He has grown a bit protective of me over the years too. It's a relief to know someone actually gives a damn about me considering these days Dawson could care less. Not sure why I even bothered going to that stupid party, he never showed. Even if Dawson had, he probably would have been with Eve. I wouldn't go so far as to say I hate her, more like I don't trust her. How could I? She breezes into town out of nowhere and no one knows a thing about her. Sounds a little suspicious if you ask me. Whatever, I'm so over my breakup with Dawson. We are better off as friends anyway. Pacey seems to have come to the same conclusion about him and Andie as well.

" You're not wrong, I have noticed the way Pacey cares for and looks after me too Bessie. Sort of always just chalked it up to him being there whenever I needed him to be. Well, anyway. It's late and I'm exhausted. I'll see you in the morning Bess.", I smile tiredly before giving Bess a light hug. Disappearing into my room, I grab a pair of pajamas before making my way towards the bathroom. Turning on the shower, I take my clothes off while waiting for it to heat up. Grabbing myself a clean towel, I toss it by the sink. Stepping into the shower, I stand under to hot water for a few minutes before washing up. Turning the shower off once more, I step out and quickly dry myself off. Putting my pajamas on and brushing my teeth, I make my way back to my bedroom. Pulling the blankets back on my bed, I climb under and close my eyes. Before long exhaustion kicks in and I succumb to sleep.


	5. Awoken by pancakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Description: My version of how Joey and Pacey got together Junior year. There may or may not be a time jump as the story progresses, I haven't written that far ahead yet.

Description: My version of how Joey and Pacey got together Junior year. There may or may not be a time jump as the story progresses, I haven't written that far ahead yet.

Disclaimer: While I don't own the show or its character's, I do claim ownership to this storyline.

Author's Note: If you read, I'll write. No one reviews anymore and I have long since accepted this.

Caught off Guard in Love

Chapter #5

(Pacey's pov; Next morning)

" Hey Potter, you ever plan on waking up anytime soon?", I call while poking my head through her bedroom door. Joey's asleep still and tangled in her blankets. Her hairs strewn all over the place and she's hugging her pillow for dear life. Even asleep this girl has the ability to take a guys breath away. Wow, I really have got to stop thinking things like that. Last thing I need is to develop anymore feelings for Potter then I already have. There is no use denying it to myself anymore. I'm attracted to Josephine Potter. I've spent the last two years trying to forget and hide this fact but why bother doing so at this point? This is not to say I plan on telling Jo I'm into her anytime soon. What would be the use?

" It's not even nine o'clock, go away.", protests Joey not evening bothering to open her eyes. Smirking when she pulls the blankets over her head, I take the lid off a plate of pan cakes I'd made for her. This effectively catches Potter's attention as she sits up in bed and happily snatches the plate from my hands. Shaking my head in amusement, I sit on the edge of Jo's bed. By now she is probably wondering what I am doing here. Truth is, I'm not all that sure. Alright, fine. That's not true, I know exactly what I'm doing here. Bess gave me a call around eight thirty and asked if I was doing anything. When I told her I hadn't had any plans, she asked if I could come over and help with Alexander while Joey and her got a head start on renovations for the bed and breakfast. That was all the excuse I needed to come by and spend time with Potter. I hopped in my jeep and headed over after taking a quick shower.

" First of all, it is nearly nine thirty. Secondly, you're not allowed to wake up grumpy. Not when I slaved over the stove making your favorite blueberry pancakes. Thirdly, nice to see you too Potter.", I tease before taking a sip from my own glass of orange juice. At this point, I've found myself looking for just about any reason I could think of to spend time with Joey. Sounds pathetic when I think about it. What else am I supposed to do though? Usually, when you like someone? Proximity is a good thing. Highly doubt there's even a chance in hell Jo could ever look at me the way I do her. This won't deter me from doing whatever I can to get the girl to notice me. At this point, I could care less what Dawson thinks. Yes, he is one of my oldest friends. He is also the guy who had Potter all to himself and let her go. If ever I think something could happen between Joey and I? That is when I will go and tell him my intentions for Jo.

" Well, my alarm is set for nine forty so you woke me up early. That would explain why I'm grumpy. These pancakes are actually kind of amazing, they taste just like the ones my mother used to make. Not that I'm not glad to see you, but what the hell are you doing here Witter?", inquires Joey with a confused look making its way across her face. Taking a piece of bacon from Joey's plate, I laugh when she regards me with a scowl. It's not obvious by now? I question silently, I'm here because I wanted to see you Joey. Well, that and Bess called me over for babysitting duty this morning. If I am going to be honest, I said yes before Bessie could even finish her sentence. Way to come off like an eager fool, Witter. Then again, that is precisely what I have turned into these days when it comes to little miss Josephine Lynn Potter. Funny thing is, I don't mind all that much. I'd do just about anything for Joey to notice me.

Taking Joey's plate from her once she's finished eating, I wait for her to climb out of bed before walking downstairs alongside her," Bessie called me over Jo, I'm on babysitting duty while the two of you get a head start on renovating the bedrooms and what not."

Pouring herself a glass of milk, Joey nudges my side playfully," In other words I am stuck with you this morning Pacey? How did I get so lucky?"

" Watch it Joey or I won't come along later when Bodie takes you out driving. ", I warn with a light shove of my own. I'm actually a fairly good teacher to be honest, way more patient too. Sort of offered my services in attempts to spend some more time with Jo. To my relief, Bodie had no complaints and was thankful for the offer. Apparently, Joey has a tendency to become agitated and want to give up and call it a quits fairly quick. Figured she could use some pointers and a few words of encouragement. Plus, if I don't get on her nerves? Perhaps, Potter will want to do something with me later on tonight. All I have to do is not tick her off. Think I am capable of doing that. I'll have Potter driving with confidence in no time with a little luck.

" Who said that you were allowed to come along in the first place Pacey?", retorts Joey with an amused glance in my direction. Uh, Bodie did when I asked him. He couldn't have been happier that I had asked. Seems Jo is not the easiest person to give directions to. Bodie told me that she often becomes frustrated if she stalls out. This must happen a lot according to him. With a little help and a great deal of patience on both our parts, I'll have Potter shifting gears like a pro in no time. Hell, if it was easy enough for me to learn? Joey should catch on fairly quick too. My guess? She is more then likely easing into the gear when she shifts. If Jo's not careful, she is going to ruin the clutch in time. With a little help and guidance from Bodie and myself, she'll get the hang of things in no time.

" Um, Bodie practically insisted when I asked him. Jo, I only want to help. Will you please let me?", I question with a smile taking over my features. It is the God's honest truth too. Helping Potter learn to drive is the perfect way to be able to spend more time with her. Especially considering both Bess and Bodie try to take Joey out driving at least three times a week since her driving test is in a little over a month or so. They want her to get in as much driving experience as possible before then. I don't mind lending a helping hand either if it means I'll get some one on one time with Potter. Lord knows, I have not been able to get her or that kiss she gave me the other night out of my mind. Hands down, that was the most amazing kiss I'd ever experienced in my life aside from the one I'd given her that time our freshmen year.

" So long as you only want to help? Guess I don't care if you tag along, Pacey.", reasons Joey with a light push to my shoulder. Watching as she disappears upstairs once more, Jo comes back down only a few short minutes later. Even wearing a simple tank top and jeans this girl has the ability to steal my breath away. Just like that my jaw nearly drops to the floor. Damn, she has no idea what she does to me. That tank top hugs Potter's curves just right and it is silently driving me up the wall. Fairly certain were Joey to catch me checking her out? She'd probably call me a pig and slap me on the chest. Sort of can't help it, the girl is breath taking. Besides, it's not even that I'm checking Jo out. One simply can't help staring when she walks into the room. It's damn near impossible not to notice Potter, she practically commands your attention.

Following Joey into the kitchen, I pick up Alexander from his high chair," Bess mentioned you were going to start fixing up the bed rooms?"

Wiping down Alexander's face and hands, Joey places a kiss on his forehead," Yeah, Bess bought new beds for all four guest rooms. Between the two of us we'll be spending the whole afternoon assembling bed frames Pace."

" Well, if you want I'll put Alexander in his bouncer in the room and lend you a hand Jo.", I suggest while cradling the little guy in my arms. Relieved when Joey picks up the bouncer, I trail behind her upstairs. Placing Alexander in his jumper, I help Joey open the box the bed frame came in. Sorting out all of the pieces and screws, I start working on one section while Potter begins on another. The two of us spend the next half hour or so putting everything together in silence. This isn't so bad, Jo and I make a good team when we're actually working together and not bickering all the time. ...

" Huh, we're already almost finished with our first bed frame Pacey. Think once we're done with the next one we should see if Bessie needs help with hers?", questions Joey as the two of us tighten the last few screws for this particular bed frame. Grabbing the box spring and mattress, we carefully lie it in place. Taking one side of the bed sheets, I help Potter stretch it over the mattress before tossing the pillows in their cases and a quilt over the bed. She's not lying, we got this together fairly quick. Waiting for Joey to pick up Alexander, I grab his jumper and favorite rattle as the two of us make our way to the bedroom across the hall. I'm alright with helping Bess once we're done. Bet Potter is probably glad I came by considering I helped turn what could have been an all afternoon job into one that took less than an hour.

" We could do that or we could dig out your old crib, sand it down and paint it. Bess wanted to get rid of the thing, I convinced her it would be a better idea to fix it up. That way you could place it in one of the guest rooms for when you have guests with a baby. Pretty brilliant idea don't you think Potter?", I inquire while the two of us get started putting our second bed frame together. In no time, we build this one as well and make the bed. Collapsing beside Jo on the floor near Alexander, I swipe a few stray beads of sweat from my forehead. Watching as she takesAlexander out of his bouncer, Joey sits him in her lap when he starts to fuss. Warming up a bottle from the fridge, I sit along side Jo once more and hand the little guy his bottle. Thankful when he finally stops wailing his lungs out, Potter leans back against the bed frame we just put together. Sort of figured it might have been a bottle Alexander was looking for, turns out that I was right. Who would have thought all those years helping taking care of my sisters no neck monsters would finally come in handy.

" Considering I had no idea Bessie still had our old crib to begin with? That actually sounds like a really great idea Pacey. Something tells me that I should probably change Alexander's diaper and put him down for a nap first.", Agrees Joey much to my surprise. Wow, I did not think getting her to agree would be that easy. This is perfect, best part? It is a project we could work on together, what better way to get some one on one time with Joey? Besides, I'm pretty sure Bessie roped Bodie into helping her once I volunteered to help Potter. Two people means less work and Bodie completely agreed. They're probably just finishing up and heading to the store to figure out what color to paint the rooms. While I'm thinking about it, I should ask them to pick up a neutral color for Potter and I to use for the crib. We're going to need some once we finish sanding off the old chipped paint and any hard edges. While spending a Saturday working on home improvements might not have been my original idea of fun? Who am I to turn down the opportunity to spend time with Potter let alone baby sitting Alexander? That kid loves me and the feeling is mutual. Besides if it helps Bess and Joey get the bed and breakfast up and running all the quicker? I'm in. ...


	6. Baby sitting confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Description: My version of how Joey and Pacey got together Junior year. There may or may not be a time jump as the story progresses, I haven't written that far ahead yet.

Description: My version of how Joey and Pacey got together Junior year. There may or may not be a time jump as the story progresses, I haven't written that far ahead yet.

Disclaimer: While I don't own the show or its character's, I do claim ownership to this storyline.

Author's Note: If you read, I'll write. No one reviews anymore and I have long since accepted this.

Caught off Guard in Love

Chapter #6

(Joey's pov; later in afternoon)

" Hey Jo, why don't the two of you call it a day? It's going on four o'clock. We've gotten a ton done already. Is that our old crib?", inquires Bessie upon noticing us sanding off the old paint. She looks more then a little perplexed as to what we're doing. Why would she be? Unless Witter forgot to mention we were actually going to salvage this old crib. Then again with all that's been going on lately? It's possible Bess probably forgot, or maybe Pacey had been wanting to surprise her? He definitely shocked me when he'd announced his plans. Mostly because I had no clue we'd even still had the rickety old thing. Guess my mother didn't have the heart to get rid of it when she was still alive. Sort of glad she didn't, maybe if I ever have kids one day I'll use it for them.

" Didn't Pace tell you we were going to fix it up to place in one of the guest rooms?", I acknowledge while only briefly stopping what I am doing. It was sort of a genius idea on Witter's part. I'll bet most bed and breakfasts don't offer a room with a crib in it for couples with newborns. This will definitely set us apart from other places. Plus, it's been kind of fun these last few hours sanding and polishing this old crib down. Pacey and I have passed the time laughing and joking around for the most part. I'm having a nice time with him for once. It's great how we've been able to put our differences aside as of recently. Never imagined we could spend time together and not hurl insults at one another. Looks like Pace and I have turned a new leaf in our friendship.

" Well, yeah. But I didn't think he was serious. The crib looks amazing.", praises Bessie with a surprised shake of her head. This brings a beaming smile to Pacey's face. He should be proud of himself, the crib really is coming out nicely. Who would have thought a few hours of sanding and new coating of paint could bring our old crib back to life. Kind of glad that Witter came around today, it's nice spending time with him. Never noticed how close the two of us grew to one another until Bessie pointed it out. Can't believe she thought there was something between Pacey and I. Wonder what could have possibly given her that notion?

" Who would have thought your sister and I would ever make a great team Bess?", jokes Pacey with a playful nudge to my side. Rolling my eyes, I do my best to maintain a scowl upon my face. Eventually, I smile before giving Pacey a gentle shove of my own. Is it possible my sister could have been onto something? While I may have been quick to protest otherwise last night. This is not to say that I haven't noticed the amount of time the two of us have been spending together. There have been a few times the two of us had been interrogated by Jen and Jack as well. Apparently, they have come to the same conclusion as my sister. Twice so far one of them has questioned whether there's something more between the two of us. Both Pacey and I assured them otherwise of course. Now, I'm beginning to wonder myself.

Flicking my paint brush in Pacey's direction, I stand from my seat on the floor," Don't let Witter fool you, Bess. I'm the one who did most of the sanding."

Swiping a spot of paint from his cheek, Pacey dabs his paintbrush on my forehead," You're a horrible liar, you know that Potter?"

" Jo, if I gave you off tomorrow, would you mind watching Alexander a few hours? Bodie and I were gonna go out for dinner. We'll leave money for you to order out.", bargains Bessie with a hopeful smile on her face. Perfect, I'm on baby duty. Guess that I don't mind too much. Alexander is good for the most part, not nearly as fussy these days either. Not like I had plans tonight anyway. Normally, it would be movie night at Dawson's but him and I hardly spend time together these days since we broke up. Guess he is too busy finding himself these days. If I'm lucky, Alexander will tire himself out early and I can relax a bit before bed.

" Say yes Potter, I'll stay and help. The three of us will have a blast together. Alexander loves me.", boasts Pacey with a playful wink. Alone time with Witter? Suppose it wouldn't be so torturous having him around tonight. Much as I would never admit this to anyone, Witter has become great company. He always knows how to cheer me up without trying. His presence sure does come in handy sometimes too. Case in point, last night. Had Witter not shown up? Chances are I would have decked the guy who'd been hitting on me. He would have had a fun time explaining a shiner to his jock friends Monday at school. The look on his face sure would have been funny to of seen though.

" Splendid, now I'll have two toddlers to take care of.", I tease causing Bessie and Bodie both to chuckle. Agreeing to watch Alexander, Bess gives me a grateful hug before her and Bodie take off. As promised, she left money for Witter and I to order a pizza. Making the little guy a bottle, I wait until its warm before letting Alexander have it. Catching a glimpse of myself in the mirror, I cringe. God, I look horrible. I'm covered with paint and my hair is a mess. Ugh, how I need a shower. Glancing in Pacey's direction, I chuckle as I notice his appearance is the same as mine. Glad I'm not the only one. Suppose we should take turns washing up.

(Pacey's pov)

" I'll have you know I'm a great baby sitter, this little guy loves me. Go shower, I'll keep the little guy occupied.", I offer while Picking Alexander up in my arms. This catches Potter's attention and she places a thankful kiss on my cheek before disappearing upstairs. My eye's follow Jo until she shuts the bathroom door behind her. She is full of surprises these days, was not expecting that. To think had I only turned my head a few inches, our lips would have met. Last nights unexpected kiss is still fresh on my mind. Went to Doug for advise once home last night. He suggested that I man up and ask Potter out on a date already. Not before informing Dawson of my intentions though, wouldn't want things to get ugly between the two of us. More then once I've pondered how that conversation would go. At this point, would Dawson even care were I to express an interest in Potter? He sure made it clear he's not taking her back anytime soon. What would be the harm of me trying my luck so long as he were alright with the notion?

A half hour passes before Jo makes an appearance. Once more, my jaw nearly drops at the sight of her. Potter is wearing a mere t-shirt and pajama shorts, my senses are on overload. Noticing my stare, a blush makes it's way across Joey's face," You can pick your mouth up off the floor now, Witter. Bathroom is all yours if you want to wash up. I'll grab something of Bodie's for you to wear if you're staying the night."

Handing a sleeping Alexander over to Joey, I offer a quick nod of my head. A goofy smile makes it's way across my face, Potter wants me to stay over? I'm alright with that. Realizing that I should probably say something, I gruffly respond," I'll stay if you need me to, Jo. I don't mind."

" Go clean up and I'll grab an extra blanket for you. We can watch movies in my room while Alexander sleeps between us.", suggests Joey much to my surprise. I'm gonna be in the same bed as Potter? Never thought I would live to see this day. While I know nothing will come of it, the notion sure is a pleasant one. Who knows, maybe Jo will fall asleep in my arms. Holding her would be alright with me. Is there a chance Jo could be into me? She does want me to stay over, we're gonna share a bed. While I doubt she is making a move on me, Potter obviously enjoys my company. Honestly, we have been hanging around one another a heck of a lot more these days. If I'm not finding reasons to come see Joey, she somehow finds herself on my doorstep. Were I anyone else, would she have kissed them last night the way she had me? Sure, Jo did so to get rid of a guy. But had I been Jack would she have done the same? The answer to this question has me climbing the walls.

" If that's what you want, you'll hear no complaints from me. I'll only be a few minutes.", I answer before disappearing upstairs to the bathroom. Shutting the door behind me, I turn the shower on before tossing my clothes aside and stepping in. The hot water pours down over me and I close my eyes a few minutes before washing up. By the time I turn the shower off, there's a shirt and pair of sweat pants waiting on the counter for me. Drying off, I quickly dress. Making my way out of the bathroom, I no sooner find myself standing at the foot of Potter's bedroom door. Jo has little Alexander tucked in close beside her and she's finally managed to rock the little guy to sleep. Glancing up in my direction, she makes room for me the lie beside them.

" I'm kind of glad you were here today Pacey.", admits Joey to my surprise. Not something I ever expected to hear from her. Jo actually wanted me around today? Is this only because I helped watch Alexander? No, that couldn't be the only reason. We had a fun time today. If Jo didn't want me around, she would have shown me the door instead of asked me to stay. If only I knew what she were thinking right about now. My life would be a heck of a lot easier. Moving to lie beside Potter, I pull a blanket over the three of us. Startled when Jo rests her head on my shoulder, I do my best to ignore that rapid beating of my heart.

" Never imagined I'd hear you say that Potter.", I tease when our eyes meet. Somehow Joey's hand has found mine and gently grasped hold of it in hers. If she knew what her touch were doing to me, Jo would keep her distance. Thankfully, she doesn't. There is a look in Joey's eyes I'm unable to decipher. All I want is to pull Potter into my arms and hold her all night. Thing is I'm not sure if she'd want me to. Her hand in mine feels like silk. Wonder if Jo is able to hear how fast my heart is beating at this moment. Could that explain the shy half smile that's taken over her face? Doesn't take long before a goofy smirk appears on my own. Not sure whats gotten into either of us, I'm not about to question things tonight.


	7. Awkward inquiries and wake up calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Description: My version of how Joey and Pacey got together Junior year. There may or may not be a time jump as the story progresses, I haven't written that far ahead yet.

Description: My version of how Joey and Pacey got together Junior year. There may or may not be a time jump as the story progresses, I haven't written that far ahead yet.

Disclaimer: While I don't own the show or its character's, I do claim ownership to this storyline.

Author's Note: If you read, I'll write. No one reviews anymore and I have long since accepted this.

Caught off Guard in Love

Chapter #7

(Joey's pov)

" Well, it's the truth Witter. I'll deny uttering those words though.", I add with a playful shove to Pacey's chest. No idea what has gotten into me. All day, I found myself wondering if Bessie could be onto something. Am I into Pacey? We have both been seeking out one another more often then usual these days. What is that all about? A few times, I found myself dressing up when I knew Pacey would be coming by. That kiss we shared last night? Did he feel the same spark that ignited within me? The last few minutes, with my head on his shoulder, all I heard was Pacey's heart racing.

" Your secret is safe with me, Potter.", teases Pacey before hugging my side gently. Glancing up at him, I nudge my face further into his shoulder. Not exactly certain what is going on between the two of us these days. Then again, I'm not about to questions things. Pacey and I are finally getting along. Shouldn't that be what is important? Not as though we are doing anything wrong right now. No rules saying Witter is not allowed to spend the night. He is helping me watch Alexander after all. Why wouldn't he stay over? The fact Pacey has his arms around me, is not that big of a deal. Not like there has ever been anything between the two of us. Plus, I trust Witter.

" Hey Pace, has Bess ever asked you about us?", I question in a quiet manner. My question must have caught his attention because Pacey's eyes have met mine. There is a curiosity that currently lies behind them. Clearly, he has no idea what I am even talking about. No harm in asking at least. For all I know, Bess very well could have quizzed Pacey about how he feels about me. Judging by the confused stare reflected in Witter's eyes, I'll presume he has no idea what I'm talking about. Still, she interrogated me at length last night. Why would Bess not question Pacey as well?

" About us? Think it is safe to say you lost me, Potter. There is an us now? Something that you want to tell me, Jo?", ponders Pacey before sitting up slightly. Taking Alexander in my arms so he won't wake, I rub his back gently when he stirs. Something tells me this conversation should have waited until morning. Thing is, I figured that had I not asked tonight, I probably would have talked myself out of the question by morning time. Here is the thing though, since Bess put the idea in my head...well, I have been wondering if she might be onto something. Might explain why I kissed Pacey last night. There was no real reason for me to do so. Taking hold of his hand would have gotten the message across and left absolutely no confusion on my part. This means that I kissed Pacey because I wanted to which is….unnerving.

Biting down on my bottom lip, my eyes eventually raise to meet Pacey's," It's nothing Pacey, honest. Last night Bess asked if there was something between the two of us. Apparently, it's unusual that we're spending so much time together these days."

Letting out an amused laugh, Pacey immediately relaxes beside me once more," Is that all this is about? Bess hasn't questioned me. Jack and Jen have but not your sister. This your way of wondering whether the three of them could be onto something Jo?"

(Pacey's pov)

" No. I mean...I don't know. Ugh, forget that I even said anything Witter.", complains Joey before turning her back toward me. Typical Potter, I ask her a question she's not ready to answer and in turn she shuts me out. Then again, I did tease her. Suppose, maybe I should have been less of a jerk. For all I know, Jo could have honestly been confused. It was never my intention to upset her. Touching my hand to Joey's waist, I pull her into my arms gently. Thankful when she doesn't shove me away, I rest my chin on Potter's shoulder before whispering into her ear.

" Sorry, Jo. I wasn't intentionally being a jerk.", I confide in a gruff manner. A minute or so of silence follows. At least Potter hasn't asked me to leave. Suppose that I should take at least that as a good sign. Truth is her question caught me off guard. Was definitely not something I was expecting to be asked by Joey anytime soon. If she is questioning me, does that mean Potter has asked herself the same question? Does that mean there could be a chance Joey is into me? All the sudden she has my full attention. Could Jo have intentionally kissed me the other night? This is not something I was expecting at all.

" It's alright Pace, I sort of just want to go to sleep. We can talk about this in the morning if you want, I promise.", assures Joey with a sleepy yawn. Not wanting to say the wrong thing, I simply nod my agreement. Smiling when Joey settles into my arms, I hold her close. Not exactly sure what is going on between the two of us. At this point, I'm not exactly questioning anything. For whatever reason, Potter and I are in one anothers arms. The two of us have grown close over the last few weeks. Not sure if there is something between the two of us. Part of me is wondering if Jo may have felt that very same spark I did when her lips met mine the other night. Would explain why she is questioning her conversation with Bess which apparently brought my name up.

(Next morning; Bessie's pov)

" Jo, I'm not even going to ask why Witter's in your bed. Glad to see you're both wearing clothes at least. By the way, Jen is downstairs. She is about to have a lot of questions, as do I.", I inform with an amused shake of my head. Found out the hard way Pacey stayed the night when I came to take Alexander to his crib last night. Those two must have fallen asleep early, Bodie and I got home a little before eleven. That is when I crept into Joey's room and grabbed Alexander. Was startled when I saw Pacey curled up beside my little sister. Sure, I could have woken them both up and demanded to know what was going on. Figured that it was best to simply let the two sleep though. Looks like I just may have been onto something when I questioned Joey the other night.

" Bessie, we just slept. I'd never make a move on Jo, honest.", explains Pacey while sitting up in bed. He looks beyond terrified to have been caught in bed beside Joey. He has nothing to worry about. I'm not upset with the two of them. In all honesty, I have no reason to distrust Joey. She would never sneak around or do anything to break my trust. Plus, Pacey would never make a move on Jo without her permission. Not sure what is going on with these two, wouldn't mind finding out though. Sure, I joked for the longest time about Joey and Pacey being into one another. Never imagined that I could have actually been onto something.

" I asked Pacey to stay over last night, didn't think you would mind Bess.", pipes in Joey before stretching out in her spot beside Pacey. Truthfully, I don't mind. Why would I care if Witter spent the night? Not as though Joey hasn't had her fair share of sleepovers at Dawson's house in the past. This said, I would be lying were I to say that I didn't have questions. Considering that Jen is downstairs? Think I'll save my interrogation for the time being. Something tells me most of my inquiries might be answered once those two face Lindley.

" The two of you can relax, I'm not upset honest. Hurry up downstairs, breakfast is ready and Jen is waiting for you, Jo.", I advise with an understanding smile. Watching Joey untangle herself from Pacey's arms, I give an amused shake of my head. Deciding to make my way downstairs once more, I give those two a few minutes. Making my way into the kitchen, I pour Jen and myself both a glass of milk," Potter and Witter will be down in a few minutes, Jen.", I inform much to her surprise. The look on Jen's face is one of shock and confusion at this point. Gonna take a wild guess and presume she did not expect me to announce Pacey's presence. Figured it would be wise to warn Jen that way she wasn't caught completely off guard once Witter made his way downstairs beside Joey. ...

" Pacey spent the night here? This is an unexpected development. There something I should know about, Bess?", ponders Jen while taking a piece of bacon from the plate I set out. That is the precise question that is currently rolling around in my head. Seeing Pacey asleep beside Joey last night definitely startled me. Considering they were baby sitting Alexander, I knew nothing had happened between the two. Sure, I could have woke the two up and had Witter head home. In all honesty, I saw no point in doing so. Neither of them had done anything wrong. Thought it best to let the two sleep and save whatever questions I had for morning. I woke up to Jen on the front porch looking for Joey. Needless to say this should be an eventful morning for those two.

" Your guess is as good as mine, Jen. Figured I'd let you help me get to the bottom of what may or may not be going on between those two.", I confide with an amused shake of my head. Dishing eggs and pan cakes onto a few plates, I set them on the table. Before long, Joey and Pacey eventually make their way downstairs. Jen's attention lands on the both of them with a look of pure confusion in her eyes. She is probably wondering the same thing I am, what is going on between those two? Sure, I questioned Joey the other night and purposely called Witter over yesterday morning. Never imagined that there might actually be something between them though. Pacey is a good guy, if he winds up with Joey, I know he'll treat her right.


	8. Figuring out Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Description: My version of how Joey and Pacey got together Junior year. There may or may not be a time jump as the story progresses, I haven't written that far ahead yet.

Description: My version of how Joey and Pacey got together Junior year. There may or may not be a time jump as the story progresses, I haven't written that far ahead yet.

Disclaimer: While I don't own the show or its character's, I do claim ownership to this storyline.

Author's Note: If you read, I'll write. No one reviews anymore and I have long since accepted this.

Caught off Guard in Love

Chapter #8

(Jen's pov)

" Joey...Pacey, there something that I should know about?", I ponder once the two of them sit across from me at the kitchen table. Alright, I know that Jack and I used to tease these two about being into one another. Here is the thing though, never figured we were actually onto something. Neither of them are even attempting to hide the fact they're into one another at this point. Joey's hand is clasped in Pacey's while his other rests on the small of her back. Are they an item now or something? Does Dawson know about them? Fine, I already know the answer to that question. Dawson has no clue what's going on between Joey and Pacey. Something tells me if he had, friendships would be ruined. Hope Witter is planning on doing the right thing and telling Dawson exactly how he feels for Joey.

Taking a drink from her glass of orange juice, Joey picks at the eggs on her plate," Jen, I'm sure you and my sister have a bunch of questions. I'll happily answer them for the both of you too...just as soon as I know how. Truth is, Pacey and I aren't exactly sure what's going on between us."

Turning his attention toward Joey, Pacey sits up with interest," There's an 'Us' here, Jo?"

" Well, no. That's not what I meant, I mean...I'll just keep my mouth shut Pacey.", mutters Joey in defeat with a shake of her head. Now this truly is a first. Never figured Joey would be at a loss for words. Something tells me she's embarrassed by her slip of the tongue. Pacey couldn't be happier by it though. Anyone with eyes can see how in love with Potter the poor guy is. These last few weeks Pacey has only followed Joey around seeking out just about any reason he could think of to spend time with her. Andie has even noticed this also. At first, it bothered her. Eventually she realized, if Pacey wanted to be with Joey that was his choice. While it might pain her to see them together, she wasn't about to ruin her friendship with Joey if he chose to make a move on her. If only things would be that simple with Dawson.

" No, it's alright Potter...honest. Truth be told, I've been wanting to ask you out for a while.", admits Pacey without so much as a second thought. His eyes meet Joey's and she glances down at her hands quietly. By now it's obvious the two are into one another. Well, I think it's great Witter is brave enough to go after what he wants. This said, I really think the two of them should make their intentions clear to Dawson before anything happens between the two of them. He is only both of their oldest friends and not to mention Joey's ex. If the two of them stand any sort of chance together, being upfront with Dawson is a must.

" You two don't have to explain anything to me, I'm happy for you both. This said, I think you need to clue Dawson in before he finds out on his own.", I point out before finishing the last of my breakfast. Joey and Pacey both share a glance between one another. They both know that I am right and are not about to argue this fact. I'm not too concerned, I know the two of them will do the right thing. Dawson might not want to hear what those two have to say, but he's not going to have much of a choice but to listen. Telling him the truth isn't going to be easy, but I know Joey and Pacey would never jeopardize their friendship with Dawson.

" I'm not saying that I don't agree, Jen. But I'd like a day or two to figure out what exactly is going on between Pacey and myself before confronting Dawson.", confesses Joey much to Pacey's, Bessie's and my surprise. The smile on his face right now says Witter was not expecting Jo to admit she'd felt something for him so openly. She is definitely into Pace, that much I can tell. I'm sure for a while Pacey was probably certain his feelings for Potter were one sided. Looks as though she once again proved him wrong. Part of me always wondered how long it would take for Jo to realize she liked him. Something tells me Pacey has more then likely been in love with Joey for a while. I remember him coming to me for advice on how to get Potter to notice him as more than the guy who annoys her. This of course was not long after he'd kissed Joey the first time freshman year after receiving the go ahead from Dawson to make his move.

Giving Joey a playful nudge to her side, Pacey does his best to hide a smirk," That your way of saying that you like me too, Potter?"

Rolling her eyes at Pacey, Joey places a kiss on his cheek," There's no need to ruin this moment Witter, shut your mouth."

(Jen's thoughts)

Looks like those two are nearly an item. I'm happy for the two of them. How could I not be? It is obvious Pacey loves Joey and she feels the same. Andie knew there was something between the two of them for a while. She was hurt at the mere thought at first but realized if anything happened between the two of them there wasn't much she could do about it. Something tells me that Dawson will be a whole other story. Long as those two are both honest with him that is all that matters.

(Bessie's thoughts)

Seems I was right about Pacey and Joey liking one another all along. Who would have thought? Anyone with eyes could see Witter has had it bad for Joey. For a while it looked as though she would never take notice of the poor guy. Things changed these last few month though. After her break up with Dawson and his with Andie, Pacey and Joey grew close. Honestly, it was only a matter of time before my little sister realized that she'd developed feelings for Pacey. Glad to see she finally has. They agreed to take a few days to figure out what is going on between them before talking with Dawson. So long as they are both honest with him, there is not much he can say.

(Pacey's thoughts)

She wants to be with me. Josephine Potter wants to be with me. Not sure what happened over the course of these last few days, but Jo likes me. That kiss we shared a few nights ago...she must have felt the same exact spark I did. There was no denying there was something between the two of us after that night. Potter wants to give me a chance finally and I am not about to blow it either. Whatever she wants me to do, I'll do it. Honestly, I never imagined Joey could ever fall for me, she has though and I couldn't be happier. The only thing standing in our way is Dawson. We both agreed to be upfront with him as soon as we sorted out our feelings towards one another. Last either of us wants is to risk our friendship with him

(Joey's thoughts)

Never in my life did I see myself falling for my once sworn enemy. This is precisely what has happened though. A few short days ago, I kissed Pacey to get myself out of a predicament. The moment my lips touched his, there was this...jolt. I'm not sure how to even explain it, but I know for a fact Pacey felt it too. Bessie joked it was about time that I woke up and realized what was right in front of me. While I am not exactly certain what is going on between the two of us, I'm unable to deny the fact I'm slowly falling in love with Pacey Witter. This sounds so strange to admit but it's the truth. The only thing standing in our way at this point, is Dawson. Pacey and I both agreed to figure out what was going on between us before we spoke with Dawson. He is not going to be thrilled to know we've fallen for one another. Aside from severing ties with the two of us there is not much he can say or do. Dawson is the one who let me go. It is not my fault Pacey and I slowly fell for one another. You can't exactly choose who you love. He will be upset at first but Dawson will eventually realize we never set out to hurt him.

The End.


End file.
